Red Rose
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Memorial Day Fic- Killian Jones falls in love with a woman he has never seen after reading notes she wrote in a library copy of Peter Pan. He starts writing letters to the girl while at war.When the war comes to and end and he finally has a chance to meet Miss Emma Swan. All he has to do is find the Red Rose.


**This fic is based off of a true story I heard. I do not remember the solider's name, but the girl's name was Hollice. I heard it and immediately thought of Captain Swan (Hollice looks just like Emma).**

 **If you all like this, I think I could be persuaded to add a few more chapters :) Just let me know!**

 **I want to personally thank all of those who have made so many sacrifices for this country. These men and women and their families are the true heroes.**

* * *

Killian needed a good book. Something to take his mind off of what he had just done. Something to make him forget the tragedy he was living through.

He had just volunteered for war.

The war to be exact.

War had been raging in Europe for years now and rumors of conflict brewing in the Pacific started to pour in. Killian loved his country, despite not even being born in America, but he knew the was was not a fun experience. No one knew what the next few years of the world looked like, but Killian was certain his pictured war.

He had been to this library many of times, either to pick up a new novel or visit his friend, Belle, who ran it. He knew they layout well and it did not take him long before he found his favorite book. The one he would read when he needed to relax- _Peter Pan._

The book had been a favorite of his ever since he was a boy. It was still fairly new when he young, but that did not stop him, and his older brother, Liam from falling in love with the book. Their mother read it to them as they made their way to America. The boys carried on the tradition after she died, leaving two orphans who could barely find food for the day, but always made sure to read the book, for their mother's sake.

Killian found a seat and promptly opened the book. He skimmed the first page, knowing the words well, but when he turned the page, he found something new. Notes were penciled in by the margins-small print with thoughts of the work. He turned the page and found more of these notes. They continued on for chapters.

He had no idea how long he sat there, just reading the notes. Whoever wrote them was brilliant. They understood the book the way Killian did. He felt as if he knew the author of theses little notes by merely reading a few snippets of their thoughts.

Turning to the beginning of the book, he pulled out the tan card that was stamped with dates and had names sprawled over it. The book was not the most popular among the library's selection, so only three names were on it-his own, Will Scarlet's, and a Emma Swan.

Killian knew he did not write the notes and Scarlet made it two chapters into the book before claiming it to be boring.

So, that left a Emma Swan.

Killian closed the book quickly and made his way to the front desk where Belle was, at a rate that was not acceptable for a library.

He had to find Emma Swan.

* * *

It took a fair amount of research (and also quite a bit of pleading with Belle) but Killian was able to find Emma's address. She lived on the outskirts of Storybrooke, maybe a half hour away from Killian. He was never one to believe in fate, but he did know that he would be the world's biggest idiot if he did not take the opportunity with which he was presented.

So he wrote her.

 _Dear Ms. Swan,_

 _Please do not believe me to be a stalker, but I had to reach out to you. I found you notes in the Storybrooke Library's copy of_ Peter Pan _and was enthralled with everything you had to say. You, my dear, are brilliant. I too agree that Pan seems to be the enemy._

 _I take the stance that our beloved Captain Hook is misunderstood. He may be a villain, but he truly is of noble heart. Perhaps he has some sorrowful backstory that explains his dastardly deeds?_

 _I do hope you take the time to respond, lass. I would love nothing more than to discuss my favorite novel with a mind like yours._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Killian Jones_

* * *

The day after sending the letter, he was called for training.

He groaned at the timing. Initially he had worried he had lost touch with Emma, but he was happy to learn that he could receive his letters throughout his time serving, as the other men did. He had really wanted to sit down, face to face, and speak with Emma Swan, but that would have to wait.

It did not take long, however, for him to receive a response.

 _Dear Mr. Jones,_

 _I honestly forgot about writing in that book. I have a habit of writing in my books to remember what I am thinking as I read it, and apparently this had spread to writing in library books. I probably should be more careful about that._

 _You letter shocked me at first, but I find it nice. You must have gone through a lot of effort just to talk to me about some book I wrote in._

 _I love the Lost boys. I believe there is something beautiful about many people, who feel lost, finding others who understand them._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Miss Emma Swan_

He would never admit it, but he got quite excited over her use of _Miss._

* * *

Killian learned much about Emma during his time at war. A few letters in they started having more friendly conversations that did not consist of Peter Pan and Captain Hook.

He learned that she grew up in the foster system and that was why she loved the Lost Boys.

He found out that her favorite drink what hot chocolate-but only if it had a hearty serving of whipped cream with a dash of cinnamon.

He found out she worked as a nurse-with kids.

He heard the tale of a bloke named Neal who broke her heart.

He learned her friend, David, was getting quite protective about who she was writing all of the time.

In turn, he shared much with her.

He told her about coming to the states from Ireland

He told her about Liam, and his untimely death.

He told her about Milah.

(The latter was a topic he never spoke about with anyone.)

It was not until he was in Europe and letters were exchanged less often due to the ocean separating them that he finally asked her in a letter if he could have a picture of her.

She responded in the next letter with a no. Her appearance should not matter.

So, they continued talking about everything. Themselves, childhoods, hopes, dreams. They both pictured a life after the war.

Killian told her about his hopes to settle down and have a real family.

She told him how much she just wanted to live.

* * *

The war years consisted of much fighting and bloodshed, much of which Killian could never explain to Emma.

Some of it was so horrid, he was not sure she could ever believe him.

He watched his mate, Robin, whom he met while training, die in the midst of a heated battle. That same day he was wounded and lost his hand as a result.

Killian never told Emma either of the events that happened that day.

The war dragged on and Killian healed-physically with the help of the doctors and emotionally with the help of Emma.

Eventually, after a few long years fighting with everything he had in him, Killian heard the words he had been waiting to hear for so so long.

It was over.

He could go home.

He could meet Emma.

* * *

Emma and Killian arranged to meet at the train station outside of Storybrooke. Despite the years of their conversing, Killian knew little of Emma's physical appearance- or even age for that matter. When asked on how he would recognize her, Emma gave a simply answer in one of her last letters.

 _I'll be wearing a red rose._

Killian scanned the entire room like an idiot, hoping to find even a flash of red. He grasped the copy of _Peter Pan_ in his hands (the one he begged Belle to send to him while he was away at war) so she would know him at just a glance.

He signed, picking up his few belongings and making his way to sit so he could at least rest after all he had been through. He was distracted from what he was doing, however, when he saw not a flash of red, but of green and yellow.

The most beautiful lass he had even seen was walking towards him. Her long, blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and her green blouse, tucked ever so neatly into her black skirt, brought out the green in her eyes.

He was so lost in thought, lost in the very essence of her, that he could barely understand her when she whispered, "Looking for someone, sailor?"

Killian looked at her and was disappointed by the lack of rose. He turned his head slightly to find the flash of red he had been searching for ever since he stepped off of the train.

The woman wearing the rose was older, maybe in her sixties, with glasses and white hair. Killian looked between the two woman. The blonde girl was a goddess, but the girl with the rose-Emma-he fell in love with her heart.

She was the very one that said appearance should not matter.

Giving up his idea of a romance, he walked to the woman with the rose. They understood each other and talking to her made him feel like he was talking to a friend.

"Hello, lass" He whispered after a few seconds.

The older woman straightened up. "I have no idea what's going on here. That girl that just talked to you asked me to wear this rose." She pointed to the red flower in her shirt pocket. "She told me that if you came to me that I should tell you she will be waiting at Granny's."

Killian gave the woman a confused look before understanding.

It was a test.

Emma wanted to know if he would chose her beauty over her heart. And he didn't. He chose, what he thought, was the woman he had been talking to for all of that time, instead of the pretty girl who showed interest in him.

Killian turned around and Emma, the real Emma, was nowhere in sight. He whispered a simple thanks to the woman before running out of the station.

He had a girl to find.

* * *

(Killian found Emma at Granny's)

(They talked for hours, stealing fries and onion rings of of the others' plate. She only did it because she was hungry. He did it to make her smile. He loved her smile.)

(They got married two years later.)

* * *

 **Reviews?**


End file.
